


One Good Creep Deserves Another

by comixologist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Creepy, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a propt requesting Mihashi being ~kimoi~ and creepy at Abe.  Their creepiness turns out being kind of mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Creep Deserves Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anon).



Mihashi was still red-faced and breathing hard, after their little post-game chat with Haruna. Abe had this weird, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, twisting around as he boggled at the bizarreness of the conversation he'd just heard. Mihashi, he realized belatedy, was... _staring_ at him, and had been for a while. Abe's stomach lurched a little when he glanced to the side and Mihashi was _right there_ trembling next to his arm with a weird, hopeful expression on his face... staying absolutely silent.

What the fuck, Mihashi.

Abe gave his pitcher a long, wary glance, like the other boy had grown a pair of tentacles where his arms were supposed to be. Heh, Mihashi was noodly enough he did sometimes, creepily, manage to look boneless. Abe had almost convinced himself he was being an uncharitable jerk when Mihashi piped up.

"A-abe-kun," he blurted, his voice hopeful and secretive.

Abe lowered himself gingerly onto the bench by the bike racks and gave a soft, irritable, hesitant "What." It wasn't a question; his leg hurt and he was grumpy and Mihashi was looking at him all weird. Like he was just too hopeful, as if _that_ even made any sense.

Mihashi didn't sit down, just crouched on the ground in front of Abe, between his knees, and looked up at him from there. Abe shifted, feeling really, incredibly awkward, and _finally_ Mihashi asked his stupid question.

"C-can I... t-touch your muscles, too? Abe-kun always," Mihashi swallowed hard, and gave Abe's thighs a look that felt downright hungry. "Abe-kun looks like he'd f-feel really... g-good."

Abe stared. Mihashi's hands were sliding slowly, reverently up his shins. What the – bold little freak wasn't even waiting for an answer! Abe's skin started to tingle in a way that wasn't quite like _crawling_ \- it wasn't that unpleasant, but it didn't feel all that great, either. In spite of how completely fucking weird this whole thing was, some creepy part of Abe was kind of, well... _enjoying_ the attention. _Shouldn't_ Mihashi worship him a little? Abe was his ~~master~~ ~~owner~~ _catcher_ after all, it was only natural for Mihashi to ~~bow down and beg~~ show his appreciation somehow.

Abe looked down at his trembling weirdo pitcher and couldn't help the smug, predatory smile on his face. "You can find out _exactly_ how I feel," Abe said, unaware of the totally creepy, hungry edge to his voice. "Once we get back to training camp. _If_ you behave."

Mihashi's eyes shown with worry and excitement, and for a moment it looked like he was having second thoughts. "B-behave?"

"If you do exactly as I say," Abe drawled, leaning forward into Mihashi's space. "Like a good boy."

Mihashi stared up at Abe for a long moment and then nodded, vigorously. Abe smirked. This was going to be … kind of fun, actually.


End file.
